James Brokenshire's Keynote Speech Post-Election
"The conclusion of another successful election has brought fresh air to Falleentium. Welcome to your new Government. In all but name, that is the Conservatives. It is the Conservatives who command the largest amount of seats with our allies and friends in UKIP, LAF and other freedom and union loving parties. Thank you for voting Conservative. I love you, I love this country and I love this Empire. My friends, my fellow countrymen, I am sorry I could not win an outright majority or an outright coalition, but I am not prepared to go cap-in-hand to any party. I'm afraid the Conservatives, along with our allies in other parties, have principles. And this party has a proud history of not begging for power; that is not our goal, no, no. Our goal is to improve the quality of life for all and, importantly, return Falleentium to normalcy. We will wait for power; wait until we are trusted with power; wait until our bosses, the people, wish to promote us. The Conservatives do not run for office to oppose any man or any candidate, but to propose new policy. We run because we are convinced this country is on a perilous course and because we have such strong feelings about what must be done and we feel we are obliged to do all that we can. We run to seek new policies. Policies to close the gaps in our society. Policies to bring around lasting peace in this country and around the world. And policies to bring Falleentium back to normalcy. I know these values and principles are shared among our allied parties and among the people of Falleentium. What we have learned today can teach us all something. This quote-on-quote "Government" has gone "cap-in-hand" for power. That lust for power is dangerous, it's the same type of lust disillusioned by tyrannical and oppressive states, the same danger presented by far-left extremism of Communism. What we have is two parallels. The United Left Coalition, a party of Communism, and the Popular Republican Movement, a party of the so-called Centre. So to ensure their greed for power they have teamed up, the PRM went "cap-in-hand" to the Communists. The same Communists we just fought a war against; the same vile ideology which slaughters its own people and indeed, our very own have bee a victim of that plague. Yet, I remain confident. Not for this Government, but for the Government after it. Our Government; the people's Government. This Government will not last a full term, I guarantee you of that. I doubt, infact, if the people will accept this Government as legitimate, considering we, on the right, command the biggest amount of seats. It's a funny old world we live in and I respect democracy. Without democracy, we have little. And I love it, just as much as I love these lands which I am privileged to call home. So, my fellow countrymen, join me, join the Coalition of Normalcy as we run Government from the Opposition benches. The Majority will not be silenced nor suppressed!" Category:The Imperial Constitution